


Stars and snow flakes

by Nova_Belaqua



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Other, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Belaqua/pseuds/Nova_Belaqua
Summary: Winters Passing is loved by all in the Rose-Xiao-Long household, but Taiyang didn't expect to come home to such a heartwarming sight. And no one expected to wake up to the new photo on the mantelpiece.





	Stars and snow flakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa for TomDemonGod on Tumblr. I hope you like it and enjoy reading it. I had a lot of fun writing this and am happy I get to share it with you.

A childs’ laughter rang through the snow as she tumbled around the long legs of her companion and her dog. She was small, yes, but she was mighty. And Ruby Rose was dedicated to becoming a better Huntress than her second favorite uncle, Ozpin. She didn’t get to see the silver haired Huntsman often, but she treasured every moment she got with him, especially when he was regaling her with stories of Grimm and bandits. Yang, Rubys’ older sister, didn’t like the bandit stories; she always made faces and stomped off to find uncle Qrow. She’d done that again today, except she’d kicked Ruby and Ozpin out into the snow to walk Zwei, the Rose-Xiao-longs corgi.

The only one who minded of course, was Oz. Ruby didn’t understand why, but her invincible tree of an uncle hated the cold weather. He’d willingly appreciate it from afar, but he didn’t like going outside in it. Something something cold bleh. The nine year old didn't care, Zwei liked the snow and if Ozpin didn’t then it was his loss!

“Little one, we should head back soon.” Ruby pouted,

“You’re just saying that because you wanna kiss uncle Qrow!”

“Well yes, but even Zwei is shivering now. We need to head back before you get cold as well. Your father and Qrow would kill me if you got sick…”

“Would Qrow fight you like he did last night with the lights off?”

“RUBY, YOU SAW THAT?!” Ozpin was aghast, Ruby seeing Qrow and he in bed, Tai was sure to kill him.

“No, Yang did and she told me. But she just says it means you really love each other.” The petite girl smiled and skipped away down the path, humming as she head home and leaving a rather distressed Ozpin in her wake. Shaking his head, he made a mental note to talk to Yang before Tai got home the next morning with all their Winters Passing supplies from Vale. Taiyang could not know what Yang had seen and they were usually so careful to lock the door… It was in the past now, he thought with a quiet sigh.

Ruby had broken into a run ahead of him and he knew if he didn't pick up the pace, he’d lose the little red rocket in the snow and it would be best if he kept up with her. His strides lengthed as he sprinted after her, laughing as Zwei ploughed his way through the forming drifts and started tunneling when the snow became too deep for his stubby legs. Rubys’ own giggles filtered back to the tall man as he bounded after her through the spiraling flakes, she knew he was chasing her and she had no plans to let him catch her, she was Ruby “Rocket” Rose after all! Or at least to her sister she was. The point stood, she was fast and she was going to out run her uncle.

Or rather that had been her plan. The wannabe Huntress squealed in delight as she felt strong arms wrap around her torso and pull her into the air, now tucked safely at Ozpins side, Ruby yelled for him to go faster, she knew what his semblance was. He could go faster. He _would_ go faster. Ruby demanded it and what Ruby wanted, she got. Copper eyes watched her in amusement before the arm not supporting Ruby swept down and gathered Zwei up as well, the corgi yipping at his sudden departure from the ground.

Green aura shimmered to life over the girl and corgi as Ozpin shot forward, the winter landscape blurring past as he shot down the path as per his nieces request. One or two other dog walkers got a snowy surprise as the snow caught in the Huntsmans slipstream covered them from head to foot as he sped past them, caring only for the laughter of the girl tucked under his arm.

“FASTER! FASTER!!” Rubys screams of elation rang through the woods of Patch as she bade her steed forth into the winter. It didn’t last long, it never did, Ozpin was too fast and Patch too small for Ruby to ever enjoy her ride for long. But this didn't wipe the smile off her face as he slip to a stop in the garden of the Rose-Xiao-Long cabin. One day she’d make him do it in Vale, where he’d have enough space to run for miles for her.

 

Qrow meanwhile had been kept home by Yang, helping her decorate the house with all sorts of sparkles and glittery bits they found in the loft. But he didn't mind, it meant he (hopefully) had time to finish wrapping Ruby and Ozpins presents with Yang, the pair had always hovered annoyingly nearby whenever anyone tried to do anything regarding them. If Qrow wasn’t in love with the childish wizard, he would have been genuinely annoyed but those copper eyes and that little smile melted Qrows heart. They always did and Ruby… Ruby had learnt puppy eyes from him and together the pair were unstoppable. One stunningly beautiful man and one extremely cute girl were the perfect pair for causing mischief, especially when it was a shared hobby. They could get into all sorts of trouble together and sometimes Qrow would just sit back with Yang and watch, walking away from the explosion they caused like the way cooler uncle and niece duo they were. Being cool was better than being cute.

“Heya uncle Qrow, watcha doin’?” the blond firecracker clambered onto the table to get a closer look at what her birdman was doing, curious and eager to help.

“Wrappin’ presents for Tom and Jerry. Whats it look like?”

“Like you’re waging a war with the tape and losing. Want a hand?”

“No, I’m fine. I got this.”

“Nope.” Qrow could only stare into those lilac orbs with a pleading look of pitiful helplessness. “Give it here, you do the paper and I’ll stick it down.” a smile worked itself into Qrows scarlet eyes as he handed his disaster to Yang to fix. They were definitely the better pair. Though both of them were weak against the combined power of Ruby and Ozpins’ cuteness. But there was little to be done about that, after all, someone had to do it.

Yang and Qrow sat happily in a comfortable silence as they worked, managing to methodically work their way through all the remaining presents that weren’t theirs, including Tais. So when their peace was shattered by the very sudden shrieking giggles of Ruby and the barking laughter of Ozpin it wasn’t a surprise that both of them leapt out of their skins, yelling and swearing at the interruption.

Hurriedly stowing the newly wrapped gifts under the tree, Qrow and Yang threw themselves at the sofa in an attempt to look like that's all they'd done since the other left.

 

The sight a snow covered Ruby and Oz walked into was a dragon and a bird sprawled on the sofa pulling faces that made it obvious they were trying to hide something. Ozpin merely smiled and closed the door behind Zwei as the corgi ran in and hung his coat up, watching as Ruby marched up to her other uncle and sister and demanding to know what they’d been up to in the hour she and Ozpin had been out. The pair simply tried to brush off their expressions as surprise, trying valiantly to explain to Ruby that they’d  truly done nothing worthy of her attention.

Bickering broke out between the sisters as Oz settled himself between Ruby and Qrow, wrapping an arm around each and chuckling as a still jabbering Yang ducked into the hug as well, shoving Ruby into Ozs lap so she could nestle against his side.

“You know, I think I made the right choice, Qrow…” Qrow quirked an eyebrow,

“And what might that choice be, Oz?”

“Joining your family. I don’t think I could be anywhere else during Winters Passing anymore, not now.”

Eventually Ruby and Yang stopped their squabbling and settled down, squealing in delight as Qrow put on their favourite Winters Passing movie marathon, a collection of adventure films and one not quite horror mystery film. Quiet banter passed between the members of the little family as the films drew on, taking them through the evening and into the night, none of them awake enough to notice when the films ended. As they one by one fell into slumber, the snow outside slowed, revealing a beautiful winter wonderland of ice and stars.

 

It was this sight that greeted Taiyang when he crept in at four in the morning, having returned from Vale with all kinds of goodies for Winters passing the next day. He couldn’t help but smile fondly at the quartet on the sofa; Ruby curled up against Ozpins’ chest in his lap with Qrow and Yang nestled against him from either side, each wrapped in one of the mans’ long arms. None of them stirred at the sound of Tais camera shutter, none of them woke when he draped a blanket over them. But they did notice a new picture on the mantelpiece the next morning. A picture surrounded by others of the little family of five that contained four of them sound asleep on the sofa with a backdrop of stars and snow in the window behind them.


End file.
